Don't Leave No te vayas
by Hermi-chan
Summary: Para todos los que han leido el 5to. libro, los que no hayan leido el libro...no lo lean este fic.


**Don't Leave**

Canción: _"My Inmortal"-Evanescence_

_**I'm so tired of being here   
supressed by all my childish fears   
and if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
'cause your presence still lingers here   
and it won't leave me alone** _

Despúes de la muerte de Sirius ya nada habia sido lo mismo, Harry ahora se sentia más solo que nunca...su animo estaba por los suelos. Inclusive no se habia dado cuenta que sus tios ya no lo molestaban tanto como antes. Ya no escuchaba ni una palabra, solo estaba metido en si mismo, era como si no tuviera vida. Él estaba recostado un día sobre su cama metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo interrumpió."¡Harry!...¡¡Jovencito te estoy hablando!!" griataba su tia desde la cocina, Harry salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras apara reunirse con su tia Petunia. Ella lo vió, sabia que algo andaba mal, estaba palido y su mirada estaba perdida, bajó la voz y señaló la salla que se encontraba a su izquierda. "Sientate, nesesito hablar contigo", Harry hizo lo que le indicó su tía y se sentó, ella se quedo de pie. "¿Sabes en que esta metido Duddley?, ya es media noche y aun no llega...¿sabes donde esta?" , "probablemente drogandose con su pandilla" dijo sin pensar en el acuerdo que tenia con Duddley, Petunia solo dejo salir de su garganta un sonido mudo, "¡¡MIENTES...DUDDLEY NO PUEDE...EL NO DEBE...VETE A TU HABITACIÓN!!!" a Harry no le importaba que su tia le gritara, se levantó y subió las escaleras para depues entrar en su mundo de nuevo. "Por que moriste...te nesesito...regresa" pensaba Harry mientras que las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, "Sirius...". Harry abrió su baúl y saco el espejo que le habia dado Sirius y leyó de nuevo lo que tenia escrito al reverso, el dolor crecia a cada palabra, el nudo en su garganta ya no lo dejaba respirar ya no podia más... 

_**

these wounds won't seem to heal   
this pain is just too real   
there's just too much that time cannot erase

**_

Sin darse cuenta Harry se habia quedado dormido sobre su almohada, mojada por sus lagrimas y con el espejo entre sus manos. La luz del sol era intensa haciendo notar que el verano ya habia llegado. Abrio la ventana y vio hacia afuera contemplando a su alrededor, de pronto vió una mancha blanca acercandose a el, era Hedwig con una carta de Remus. Harry tomo la carta y comenzo a leerla. 

_"Harry, no temas, no estas solo...sabes que cualquier cosa puedes escribirme...cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Ya verás que el tiempo te hará sanar un poco las heridas. Yo se como te sientes. Sabes que a Sirius no le gustaria ver que estas triste...vamos Harry..¡Animate!"_

Harry termino de leerla, "¡¡¡¡Y TÚ COMO SABES COMO ME SIENTO!!!!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Hedwig se asustara. Tomó el sobre buscando con la esperanza que hubiera una carta de Sirius adentro pero despues de un rato se detuvo, sabia que no encontraria nada. Hedwig se posó sobre su hombro y comenzó a uluar despacio intentando animar un poco a Harry, pero fue inutil Harry solo estaba ahí sentado con la mirada fija al sobre... 

_**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fear   
and I held your hand through all of these years   
but you still have me   
all of me** _

Harry comenzó a recordar los años en que Sirius vivia, en los que el lo acompañaba...abrió el cajón del buró que estaba junto a su cama y tomo una de las cartas que le habia escrito Sirius hace 2 años. 

_"Hola Harry! Espero que estes bien, yo no me quejo, la vida de perro no es facil pero tampoco un martirio, tu sabes. ¿Sabes? he estado pensando en como le podriamos hacer para que pudieras vivir conmigo, tal vez si te ayudo a ser un animago pudieras tranformarte en un animal y asi me pudieras acompañar. ¡Apuesto que serias un alce como tu padre!...bueno, quien sabe. ¿Y como estan las cosas con tus tios?, ¿Todo bien?, por que sabes que si te llegan a hacerte algo yo voy como puedo y les doy un buen susto para que ya no te hagan nada. Y Harry una cosa más, ya no sufras por la muerte de Cedric, sabes que ya no habia mucho que hicieras al respecto, Voldemort es aun mucho más fuerte que tú, asi que deja de atormentarte, ¿si?. Bueno Harry, me despido, te cuidas mucho y cualquier duda tu solo escribeme. _

Atte.   
Padfoot" 

_**you used to captivate me   
by your resonating light   
now I'm bound by the life you've left behind   
your face it hurts   
my once pleasant dreams   
your voice it chased away   
all the sanity in me   
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
but though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along...**_

El dolor lo mataba por dentro, las lagrimas ya eran incontenibles, se sentia solo y sin vida, en su habitación solo se oia el aire que soplaba.   
_

"Por que te fuiste...lo unico que tenia se a ido. Trato de convencerme a mi mismo que te has ido, pero no puedo. Es demasiado el dolor que llevo dentro, es demasiado el tiempo que llevo solo y lo unico que lograba alegrarme eras tú. Aun escucho tu voz en mi cabeza, los consejos que me dabas. He perdido la razon y han vuelto mis pesadillas...y aun creo que sigues vivo"

_


End file.
